


Histories

by Marimay



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meddling, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimay/pseuds/Marimay
Summary: In which Arthur is a billionaire play boy, but not really. Though Eames really is a grumpy professor, and Ariadne is kind of bossy. Thankfully the two boys find each other and fall for each other despite their own individual hang ups about love and relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a fill for a prompt I randomly found, and have no memory of where I found it. I don't think I've ever written fluff in any fandom ever, so I'm kind of proud of myself here. Anyway, this was the prompt...
> 
> One is a university professor (author can choose discipline). The other is a wealthy heir to a multi-billion dollar/pound company. Both are lonely. The professor because, between teaching and research, he hasn't found/made time for a relationship. The heir because he can never sure if people like him for him or just want him for his money. They meet at a University charity gala and the two lonely hearts begin to beat together.  
> Ratings and warnings are flexible to the author's needs.

Eames looked over a stack of books at the small girl that was front of him. His glasses hung low on his nose, and he was vaguely aware that he looked like some kind of movie cliché. However, right now he didn't have the time to deal with her pestering him. He was buried deep in a mass of research for a paper he had been commissioned to write on behalf of the university that happened to have a very strict deadline. On top of that there were the teaching assistant applications he had to comb through when he got the chance. There was a reason why he was already head of a department, and rounding in on the end of his probation before being offered tenure, and it wasn't because he didn't take work seriously.

“What are you wearing?”

He looked up and narrowed his eyes slightly, and grumbled something unintelligible before looking back down.

“Eames I am not fucking around with you. What are you wearing tonight? It's your goddamn department that I just fought to get the building for. You will be there, and you will light up the room by being that charming guy you used to be.”

“Ariadne I can assure you I have an appropriate suit, and I will be there at eight as instructed. I have to finish up work first.” He waved his arm over the book that he was making notes in.

“You need to get out more.” She crossed her arms. “Remember when you'd go out and have fun? Did Marc dumping you really have that big of an effect?”

Sighing he set down his pen and looked at her, “I'm not having that conversation right now. My career is my focus right now.”

“Maybe after we get you all dolled up we can get you laid.” She grinned, and he grumbled again.

“I don't need that.” He stood from his desk. It had actually been three years since he had been with another person, and five since he had been in a relationship. Right now he had to focus on his job, no matter how much of a hermit it was turning him into. 

“You do. Even just a one night thing. Have lots of free drinks, and get felt up in the coat room or something. Live a little.” She grinned even wider. “Do you want help getting ready?”

“I'm not going to a school dance Ariadne. I can dress myself.”

“But your hair.” She gestured to his ever present cowlick. “Exactly how much pomade do you need to fix that?” 

“My hair is fine.” He moved around the desk and went to a closet in his office pulling out a garment bag. He was obviously not going to be getting rid of her anytime soon, giving in seemed like the best course of action. “Here.”

“Eames!” Ariadne squealed when she unzipped the bag. “This is a three piece suit! I love the color it matches your eyes.” 

“I told you I had it under control. Now be a love, and let me finish working.” He started to try to scoot her out of the room.

“I bet you were a stud in your day.” She looked back.

“I'm not even ten years older than you. It's still my day.” Eames shook his head at her and frowned a little. 

“Then act like it.” She poked his chest, “be the like personification of work hard play hard or something.”

“I'll see you later Ariadne.” Eames waved her off, and went back to sit in his chair. He could handle doing his own hair thank you very much.

“And don't forget to shave! You look like a crazy mountain man.” She yelled on her way out.

~

“Arthur what are you doing here? You were supposed to write me a check, and send an architect over to help design the building. Then go do whatever billionaire playboys do.” Ariadne said through her teeth while she faked a smile in case any of the photographers were around.

“I'm not a playboy Ari.” He grabbed two glasses off of a tray when a server stopped near them. “And I want to see who and what my money and time is going towards.” 

“The press would suggest otherwise.” She eyed him carefully.

“And why would you ever believe the press?” Arthur smiled brightly. The press wasn't even close to true. It had been longer than he'd openly admit to since he had been with another person. Not after the last three had just been hanging around waiting for his father to die, and his inheritance to kick in.

She finished off her drink and crossed her arms. “I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous right now. I don't want anything shifting the spotlight. This is like my first big deal.”

“I wouldn't take that away.” Arthur gave her a little hug. “Breathe. Drink a little more, and enjoy yourself. This is your celebration.”

“Arthur!”

He jumped at the sound of his name, but quickly recovered when he saw who was calling out to him. “Ahh Mal.” Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. “Ari here is angry that I showed up to support her event.”

“It's good publicity dear don't worry. Our Arthur here has turned out to be very high profile.” 

“Very.” Ariadne gritted out and started looking around. “What time is it?”

“Waiting for a date Ari?” Arthur smiled softly, his arm still wrapped around Mal's waist.

“Eames. He's late, and I'm going to kill him.”

He frowned a little trying to place the name,“Eames?”

“Professor Eames is the head of the classics department.” Mal added helpfully. 

“The building is for his department, but I swear I'll figure out a way to give it to the sciences if he doesn't show up.” Ariadne grumbled further her frown growing by the second.

“Now love don't talk about my building that way.” Eames stated from behind her leaning down to kiss her cheek. “I wasn't late I was making the rounds, and being devastatingly charming as instructed.”

“Eames!” Ariadne hugged him and then stepped back. “Jesus fuck you clean up well. You look like James Bond, just with a cow lick. I told you I would help you with that. You even left your glasses in your office and shaved.”

“Can't be perfect.” Eames shrugged and grabbed his own glass of champagne. “Hello Mal.” He greeted the other woman with a quick kiss and then his eyes landed on Arthur.

Arthur just looked back at the other man, he was honestly at a loss of words. The James Bond comparison wasn't to far off, just personally Arthur found this man to be much more appealing. He wasn't expecting the head of the classics department to be so young, or have muscles that bulged out of a three piece suit.

Mal cleared her voice, and slipped out from Arthur's grasp. “Arthur this is Professor Eames. Eames this is Arthur, he donated most of the money for the building. His company will also be heading the project.”

“You don't look old enough to be a professor or head a department Mr. Eames” Arthur said abruptly trying to cover his previous staring as just being curious.

“And you look about twelve Arthur, and in no way rich enough to donate a building.” Eames smiled brightly. “But here we are.”

“You're British teaching classics?” Arthur added to his dumb line of questioning.

“Well I do mostly linguistics, and literature. I leave the architecture and history to people smarter than I am. I don't go on digs or anything.” Eames nodded.

“Mmm.” Arthur hummed and couldn't help but let his mind wander to what Eames might look like under the suit. 

“But thank you dear Arthur for the building. Did you go to school here, or just a vested interest in Greek and Roman history?” Eames full focus was on him and Arthur felt small, and hot under the other man's gaze.

“I went to the business school here.”

“And dropped out.” Ariadne added with a sly grin. “He's got an empire to run.”

“You love are trouble.” Eames threw an arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head. “Tell me why I ever let you be my TA?”

“You have wonderful taste in all things.”

“Eames have you seen Dom?” Mal cut in and gave Ariadne a pointed look.

“Last time he was over by the drinks. I'd check there. I think he's hiding.”

“Oh I should catch up with him.” Arthur went to move.

Mal grabbed his arm, “no. I have to go talk to him. Ariadne help me look?”

“Of course.” Ariadne nodded and suddenly they were gone and Arthur was alone in a quiet corner with Eames.

There was an awkward silence as Arthur reached for something to say. It was all already out there, this man knew he had money, and therefore he was already off the table. “You must be amazing to have gotten this far so quickly.”

“I'm glad you think so.” Eames flashed him a stunning smile, his eyes bright and teasing. 

“No. It's a really impressive accomplishment.” Arthur stressed not really sure why.

“It was a lot of work over the last five or so years.” Eames nodded a little and looked off.

“Yeah.” There was another lull in the conversation, and Arthur's nerves were starting to get the better of him. He was never nervous. He helped his company eat smaller ones alive, and here he was trying to make conversation with a teacher, and he was to nervous to form proper sentences.

“You could come audit a class.” Eames offered suddenly. “See what your money went to?”

“I could do that. Make sure the investment was worth it.” The statement was supposed to be a joke, but it fell flat.

“Shouldn't be to hard to prove.” Eames nodded and shuffled his feet a little before looking up meeting Arthur's eyes.

He met the eye contact and held it,“I have no doubt that you will be extremely impressive Professor Eames.” 

Eames took a small step closer to Arthur, “Arthur Darling. I can't wait to show you how impressive I can be.”

“I look forward to it.” Arthur answered smoothly deciding to throw caution to the wind. Just because he wanted to sleep with someone didn't mean he had to keep doing it, or had to make it a relationship. Both their cards were out there; the hot professor, and the heir.

“Eames! You clean up so well!” A man swooped in and clapped Eames on the back. “Come meet some of the other investors.”

“I'll be right there Yusuf.” Eames waved him off. “I hope to see you in my class sometime Arthur.”

~

“How did you not fuck him?”

“Ari I'm grading.” Eames looked up at her exasperated. 

She plopped herself down on the chair across from his desk. “And you look homeless again. It's been three days. How?”

“Facial hair grows out. It doesn't look bad.”

“He said you invited him to audit a class, and Yusuf killed a moment?”

Eames couldn't suppress a smile at hearing that. “I don't have time to gossip about this. No we didn't have sex.”

“How though? Mal gave you guys the space. You thought he was hot right?”

“Really Ariadne. It just didn't happen.” Eames frowned slightly and looked back down at the paper he was grading. He wouldn't have said no if Arthur had offered, but he never got the opportunity too. He wasn't holding out hope that the man would show up in his class either. He was sure Arthur had much more interesting offers than a crabby teacher.

“Mal is a fucking genius. You like him.”

He glared at her. “This is a ridiculous conversation. And I have to finish grading before my class that's in a half hour.” 

“We're just trying to help you out Eames. You're miserable. I don't even know if you're aware that you're that miserable.”

“Ari I'm fine.”

“You're not. You haven't been fine since Marc. I was there remember?”

“I am fine. My career is amazing, and I'm just about where I need to be. In two years I'll have tenure.” He was fine. Marc had hurt him more than he knew he could be hurt, but it had given him the option to focus on work and that was really all that mattered.

“You sleep in your office sometimes, and I know you don't go out anymore.”

He couldn't take the look of concern in her eyes, “Ari I'm fine really. I appreciate you and Mal trying to get me laid. Now...”

“You have a class I know.” She finished for him and sulked out of the office. 

~

Arthur pulled the baseball hat down low over his face. He didn't think of himself as famous, but since his father passed away his face had been all over the place. Various different headlines floated across his mind, like that he was taking classes because he didn't know how to run his company. The shareholders would love that chance to take over. He also didn't want anyone saying he was trolling around a campus trying to pick up girls, or guys, or whoever. Honestly, he was just here to see Eames. It was stupid, it was so stupid, but he had felt something during their interaction at the gala, and he couldn't shake it. 

He had tried. Over the past week he had thrown himself into work hardly leaving the office, but his brain kept drifting back to teasing gray eyes, plush lips, and a deep gravely voice. Of course only leaving the office for food wasn't really new behavior. He had dated and they had all gone to the press once he decided to cut things off. Having sleeping pictures of himself plastered on the internet by TMZ four years ago had been the tipping point, and that was when he decided to just close himself off. It wasn't worth it. He would work, he would grow the empire further, and that would be it. One of his favorite lies he told himself was that he had enough contact with other people at work, that he wasn't lonely.

Some nights he felt hollow, and had to remind himself over and over that it was better this way. Now he had the idea of Eames stuck in his head.

“Arthur!”

He nearly jumped out of his skin, “hi Ari.”

“What are you doing here? Jesus you look like a freshman not a thirty something tycoon.” She smiled and forcefully pulled him into a hug.

“I'm trying to be low key.” He mumbled looking down at her.

“Low key while doing what?”

“Eames told me I should stop by one of his classes to see what my money was going for. I figured I would.” He shrugged trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

“You're here to see Eames?”

“See him teach, yes.” Arthur nodded. “We should have lunch soon, you can come by my office. My treat. You know I'll steal you away from this school if you give me the chance.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I'll let you change the topic this time.” She nodded at him. “Be careful okay. He's not, actually neither of you are the guys you used to be.”

“What? I'm the same. I've always worked a lot.” He frowned at her. It was a bad argument. He knew he wasn't the same as he was when he had first met her their freshman year.

“Don't think I forget you shotgunning beers at parties, and you were out dating. Then your dad died, and it all kinda changed.”

“Can we not talk about my father?” Arthur groaned. He had come to terms with the death a long time ago. His grieving process wasn't the best, but he worked through it. Not only did the death throw him into something he wasn't really ready for work wise, but he lost one of the few people he loved the most in the world. His father was an amazing man that he looked up to, and learned from.

“Hey can you do me a favor?” Her hands were on her hips, and she was looking up at him expectantly.

“Maybe.” Arthur nodded at her.

“First take off that hat, it's weird. Second see if you can get Eames to go to lunch, or something he doesn't ever leave his office. You should at least be able to get him off campus to talk business or whatever.”

“You want me to ask someone out on a date as a favor?”

She grinned, “I didn't say date.”

“Don't you have work to do?”

“I do. Enjoy the class, you literally won't understand a word of it.” She gave him another hug and kissed his cheek before walking off in the opposite direction.

Arthur shook his head. He wouldn't be asking Eames out. That was too far, he didn't even know what was going on beyond a little flirtation. Still, here he was walking down the hall to room 3011, looking very much like a student. He slipped into the well lit room, that was much smaller and much more jam packed than he had expected. No wonder they needed a new building.

Eames looked very different from their first meeting. His facial hair had grown out over the week into a gruff stubble, and he wore a pair of glasses that gave him a much more serious and older look. His pants were slightly ill fitting, and he was wrapped in a large kit sweater. That was all matched with his hair sticking up in the back but slicked down in the front, a very lazy attempt at taming it. If at all possible, he was almost more turned on by this studious lumberjack version of the other man than he had been by the bond version.

“We're continuing with our in depth look at the translation and meaning behind Metamorphoses. This might feel like torture, but it's to help with your studies and more importantly your language surveys which you'll need to have completed by the end of the term to continue on.” Arthur watched as Eames stood, and it seemed like the whole room hung on his every word. 

Then it all lapsed into Eames reading what he assumed was Latin. It was in that reading that Eames finally noticed Arthur sitting in the back of the class room. He was pleased that the noticed caused Eames to stumble over some word before finishing off fluidly. He asked for the translation from a blonde girl sitting in the front row, but looked at Arthur the whole time. 

It turned out to be amazing to watch Eames teach. He wasn't nearly as harsh as his appearance dictated, and there were a few jokes that had everyone in the class laughing aside from Arthur because as Ariadne had promised he had no idea what was being said. Eames gave easy smiles to students as a way of praise, and encouraged them gently without making them feel stupid. His passion for the topic shown through, and it was obvious he wanted each and every one of these kids to succeed. Arthur couldn't help but try and suppress the fondness that was growing inside of him for the other man. He didn't know him, he didn't need him, but here he was.

An hour after the class all the students had finally cleared out, and Arthur was left sitting alone in his chair with Eames at his desk. A million horrible teacher student porn plots ran across his brain as the other man just looked at him.

“I have no idea what just happened.” He said it before he knew he was even talking.

“It's a graduate class mostly in Latin. Did Ari send you?”

He was a little taken aback by the coldness of the tone after how easy and light Eames had been during the class, “no. You said the other night I should sit in on a class, so I did.” He shrugged standing. “This room is obviously to small for your classes.” It felt to awkward so he stood, and walked towards the desk.

“Oh.” Eames looked up expectantly from his papers, and Arthur wanted to melt into the floor.

“Did you want to grab a bite to eat?” Arthur offered desperately. He had no idea what he was doing, he just wanted to keep being near the other man.

“I have work,” Eames sighed and paused obviously thinking.

“We could talk about what you think you'd like in your new building. It could save you a meeting.” Arthur offered hoping he wasn't about to be completely turned down.

“Yeah.” Eames nodded and stood collecting all the contents of the desk. “We can order take out to my office and talk. I don't have another class today.”

Arthur breathed out and relaxed. “Sounds good.”

~

Eames mentally slapped himself. He had no reason to be rude to Arthur, but he was acting like an asshole. He was there to watch a class, and plan out a building. Everything wasn't Ariadne meddling in his personal life, and trying to get him to go out. Plus Arthur seemed like a nice guy, who had a very nice tailor that made sure his ass always looked amazing. Not that Eames had noticed.

“You're obviously a great teacher. I mean I didn't understand anything, but the students responded to you really well.” Eames looked over at Arthur as he talked trying his best not to objectify too much. “It's obvious you have a lot of passion.” As Arthur spoke his eyes lowered to his ass, the fabric stretching with every step.

“Thank you. I love that part. The rest of the work is just for my career.” He shrugged off the compliment, and his own staring before he led them into the building that held his office.

It felt weird letting anyone into his office, he didn't take meetings or hold any open hours for students in there. It was his space, and more like a home than his actual apartment had been the last few years. The whole thing also felt very low budget porn. The sexy daddy professor taking the younger student into his office for a private lesson. He couldn't help but chuckle as he opened the door.

“What?”

“It's like a bad porn.” Eames mumbled, and was answered with a full smile complete with dimples. “You have dimples.”

“I do.” Arthur flushed a little and looked down. 

“I like it.” Eames offered trying to sound more welcoming even though this was torture. For some reason he just wanted to jump Arthur and be done with it. Push him down onto the soft leather couch that doubled as his bed, and just ravish him. He kept telling himself it had just been too long. It was just the loneliness catching up to him, it wasn't Arthur.

“What should we eat? Oh is Red Panda Chinese still around? Ari and I used to eat from there about five times a week. They knew us by voice.”

“It is.” Eames nodded trying to figure out if Arthur was nervous, excited, or just like this. “I have a menu.”

“I don't even need one. Do you mind Chinese? I haven't splurged in so long.”

“Chinese is fine.” He couldn't fight with that level of enthusiasm, even though he had ordered from them the day before. 

~

It was easy. The whole thing just flowed after the food came. Eames hadn't gone near his desk like Arthur expected he would, and they settled on opposite ends of the couch with the food between them just chatting. It had started with the building, and lapsed into everything else. Eames even laughed through Arthur's story of how his brother dropped a live worm in his mouth when they were kids. In a matter of two hours Arthur's brain was swimming with giddy fondness for the other man.

“So you run the company now? You're not just a figure head?”

Arthur cringed a little, they had done so well avoiding the topic of his work, “yeah. I'd feel bad being paid for nothing plus my father groomed me to run it.”

Eames hummed at that, and the low rumble went right through Arthur. 

“It's not that exciting. It's stressful really. I only went to the gala to annoy Ari.” He grinned. “I don't really get out much anymore.”

“Ahh Ariadne, meddling.” Eames smiled and took off the large sweater that had been wrapped around him since he had been teaching.

Arthur stared. Under the sweater was a form fitting henley shirt with a few buttons undone showing skin, chest hair, and a hint of tattoos. Eames was clearly nothing he seemed to be. Every time Arthur encountered him the man shed, almost literally, another layer. “Who are you?”

“What?” Eames asked back looking at him amused.

“Sorry.” Arthur waved his hand in front of his face he hadn't really meant to say that out loud.

“I'm who I need to be.” Eames answered after thinking. “Ari told me to show up to the gala, and be charming to investors. When I teach I'm not going to be flashy plus that room is cold. This...” He held up his arms and dropped them. “I guess this is close to me.”

“I get that. I have to be so put together and perfect so much of the time. I miss school where I could run around dressed like this and no one cared. Or when no one knew I had money, I mean I had a trust fund, but owning this company it's another level and people don't seem real anymore.” He looked everywhere but at Eames. That seemed like way to intimate of a confession even if the other man had shared with him first.

“We should clean up. It's getting late.” Eames offered after a weird silence.

“Yeah.” Arthur nodded and stood accepting that he killed whatever moment they were having. 

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?” He repeated feeling dumb, but suddenly Eames was standing close to him, searching his eyes.

He didn't realize he was being backed into a wall until he hit it, and Eames was still there, so close. Deciding he really didn't care Arthur reached out, and grabbed a fist full of Eames' shirt pulling him in till their lips collided roughly. 

It wasn't a romantic kiss, it was needy, and hot. One hand was suddenly under his shirt with another grabbing his side pushing him into place, just holding him there. He felt powerless, and moaned as Eames moved from his mouth to his neck. 

“We should have dinner.” Arthur breathed out. “I don't want to be a porn trope.” He really just wanted a chance to collect himself.

“We should have dinner?” Eames stopped kissing him, but his hands didn't leave Arthur's body. “Tonight?”

“Just. Yes. Come by my house. Dinner.” Arthur nodded only slightly aware he wasn't making sense. 

“Okay. Dinner, but Arthur it's already almost dinnertime.”

“Tonight, tomorrow, both, whatever just dinner.”

He was pretty sure dinner was easily translating into sex in both of their minds.

“Tomorrow.” Eames leaned in, and resumed kissing him. Arthur had no choice but to melt into the action.

~

“Leaving your office today?”

“Hi love.” Eames looked up at Ariadne from where he was shoving papers into his bag with a smile.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, yes.” Eames nodded at her. “And I'm leaving the office in a few seconds.”

“You're what?” She paused and a smile spread across her face. “Oh shit. It's Arthur isn't it? That worked?”

“It's just dinner.” Eames mentally added the part where he had Arthur squirming against the wall the day before kissing every inch of skin he could. He had left them both hard, and wanting.

“You're going out on a date with Arthur.” She still sounded shocked.

“No. I am going over to his house for dinner.” Eames looked at her with that same exasperated look he always did.

“So, you're going to Arthur's for a booty call?”

That might have been closer to the truth than a date, but Eames wasn't about to let onto that fact. He had enjoyed their lunch the day before, and the comfort and ease of just sitting and talking with him. It was easy. Nothing had been that easy in so long.

“No, it's not a booty call.”

“You're both stupid.” She shook her head. “Enjoy Eames. I had stuff for you to sign but it can wait till tomorrow, and I'll want details tomorrow.” She grinned and ran out of the room before he could chastise her.

The drive to Arthur's apartment was relatively quick from the campus, and he had strict instructions on where to park in the underground parking structure. It was a level of luxury he wasn't used to and if he was honest with himself he wasn't completely comfortable with it either. Though the doorman was nice, and so was the gentleman in the elevator who chatted idly as they slowly worked their way up to the twenty ninth floor. From there it went back to easy. He knew Arthur would be at the end of the long hallway. After one knock the door was flung open, and there was Arthur looking nervous and ready in yet another pair of amazing trousers.

“Eames.”

“Hello Arthur.”

“I hope you got here fine, and they didn't give you any shit when you were parking.”

“They didn't. I don't think I give off criminal vibes.” He scratched his chin still standing in the doorway.

“Oh shit. Come in.” Arthur moved and Eames stepped in.

“I don't mean this negatively Arthur, but I think your apartment is bigger than my house.” It really was, and it didn't bother him, but the way Arthur's entire posture slumped made his own heart drop. He wanted dimples not the other man hiding his face.

“I cooked. Myself.” Arthur said and Eames was happy to see him finally look up again. He just wanted to kiss the frown off of Arthur's face, but they weren't there yet. Making out once like teens did not mean he was allowed casual touches.

“You cooked yourself Darling?” Eames grinned. “I bet you're delicious.” The wide eye look he got in return was just what he was looking for. 

“I cooked pasta for you.” Arthur corrected, and Eames was almost sad that they had to eat.

Only almost, because as it turned out Arthur's conversational and culinary skills were just as amazing as his ass.

~

“So Ari called me wanting to know why I was asking you for a booty call not a date.”

Arthur smiled easily as they settled on his couch with their third shared bottle of wine. It had been one of the best nights he has ever had with another person. Part of him started hoping that it was a start, not just something that was going to pass by. Eames was as sexy as he was smart, and everything was still just as easy as it was the day before. Though he had yet to be pressed against any hard surfaces, and kissed. He wanted more of that, and he wanted the follow through. It was hard to walk through a campus hiding an erection.

“That's my fault. I let her think what she wanted.” Eames shrugged.

“So this is a date then?” Arthur asked. He didn't remember if he had ever been this nervous or awkward in his adult life.

“Both?”

His heart stopped at that. Both sounded so good, “it's been a long time.” He wanted to get that out in the open before he had the chance to embarrass himself completely. There were only so many ways to pass off fumbling around.

“Me too.” Eames nodded into his wine glass, and Arthur assumed he was just being nice.

“I think I really like you.” Arthur blurted out before he could control it.

Eames laughed at that, and Arthur stood starting to pace nervously. This is where it was all going to go downhill. At least Eames was honest enough about only wanting to use him. It could have been worse, at least he wasn't being led on, or worse used for his money.

“Arthur.”

“Forget I said that.” He shook his head a few times. “The bedroom is over here. Lets just go.” 

“Arthur.” It was said more firmly and Eames had a grip on both of his arms. “I have feelings for you too, but what just happened there?”

“You laughed.” He breathed out.

“You're nervous, buzzed, and just saying things. Of course I laughed.”

“People have only ever used me before.” He admitted finally just giving up. “Then they sell what they can to whatever tabloid they can. I haven't been looking for anyone. I gave up completely. Then there you were.” 

Eames leaned in to give him a soft kiss. “I have my own money Arthur, and my own career. I don't need your money. In fact I have that career because I was ready to marry someone, and he literally left in the night without notice. I haven't been looking either, or trying to. Then you showed up.” 

“I'm over analyzing this.” He leaned in wanting another kiss.

“You are.” Eames granted him that kiss. “We can start here though, I'm willing to work through the baggage.”

“Okay, yeah. We can do that.” Arthur nodded. “My room is still over there though, and we're still in here.”

“Have you been waiting for this?” Eames grumbled low in his ear before kissing Arthur's neck and biting down gently.

That was all Arthur needed to get back into the mood, “I can't wait to get my mouth on your cock.”

Eames' eyes were shining, “lucky for you, your mouth looks very fuckable. And I've been staring at your ass since the gala. Whoever tailors your pants is my favorite person.”

“Fuck.” Arthur shook his head once and made the choice to drop to his knees right then and there in the middle of his living room.

His hands shook a little as the fumbled to undo the button on Eames' jeans, and get them down around his ankles as fast as possible. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but he didn't care. His mouth was literally, and embarrassingly watering at the idea of having his lips anywhere on the other mans body. Arthur kissed every inch he could as he pulled down Eames' briefs, and wasn't let down when he was finally met with a nice thick cock. 

Instantly his lips were wrapped around it, and there were hands in his hair guiding his motions. They were careful at first, till Arthur tested himself, and pushed forward taking the whole member down his throat. By the second attempt Eames' hands were holding him there, and pushing him back down.

“Fuck, Arthur, fuck.” Eames growled and tugged at his hair forcing him to look up. “I need to fuck you.”

“Yes.” Arthur nodded and stood. His hands were instantly tugging Eames' shirt off exposing all the ink he had only gotten hints of previously. He started to kiss, and tongue the black lines stopping to bite at the other man's nipples.

“Get your cock out Arthur.” Eames moaned his name and tugged off his shirt before pulling up his face to kiss him.

Arthur fumbled, completely uncoordinated from the want pulsating through his body. He didn't remember ever wanting someone so much before. When he finally had his pants down around his ankles Eames bucked his hips out causing Arthur to moan and throw his head back. Then a hand was wrapped around both their cocks teasing long strokes, and a mouth was attached to his neck. It all felt so good.

“Eames.”

“Yes?” The hand that was wrapped around them was now cradling the back of his head holding him in place while they kissed. 

“Fuck me?” 

Instantly Arthur felt himself being pushed down onto the floor and his pants were pulled the rest of the way off his ankles. “Lube?” Eames asked, and sat back. 

“Medicine cabinet. Bathroom.” He pointed to a door and flopped back shutting his eyes. 

There was no way he thought he was going to be spread out on his plush living room carpet that evening. He had wanted a piece of Eames since he first saw him but never expected this would be the outcome. It already felt like so much more than what it was.

“That is the most organized cabinet I've ever seen.” And then Eames was on top of him again, hand under his knee lifting his leg back, his other hand already slick. “It's alphabetized.”

He couldn't reply, he just moaned an answer. Eames had decided to tease his ass as he spoke, and Arthur felt like he was flying apart. 

“Be here with me Darling. It's going to feel so good.” Eames kissed him long and slow as he organized their bodies, lining them up. 

Of course Eames had noticed that he was getting lost in his own mind, just like he read Arthur's body perfectly as his hips pushed forward and he buried his cock inside of him. It wasn't good yet, and Arthur winced slightly as soft kisses were placed all over his face and neck. Then Eames was moving, and it was nearly perfect. The only pain was where his shoulders and back were rubbing on the carpet, but soon that only made things that much better.

Arthur knew he wasn't going to last long, and it only took two strokes of Eames' hand before he was coming and the other man followed closely behind. He collapsed back feeling boneless, and suddenly cold without the other body on top of his. 

“Shit.” He jumped at the feeling of a cold, wet wash cloth on his body.

“Just cleaning up.” Eames kissed him. “Is there dessert?”

“Maybe.” Arthur leaned back and looked towards the kitchen.

“We should eat it, and then you can show me your room.” 

“Yeah?”

Eames beamed at him, “I need a chance to fuck you properly.”

“I have rug burn. That was properly.”

“No. It wasn't at all. I want to take my time with you.”

“You're going to be trouble aren't you?” Arthur smiled up at Eames, watching as he pulled his pants on.

“You'll love it Darling.” Eames smiled back.

~ Epilogue ~

“I still think it's to big.” Eames said into the nearly empty house after the real estate agent walked out to take a call.

Arthur just shrugged at him. “You wanted extra rooms for kids someday.”

“Not five Darling.” Eames laughed and kissed him pulling their bodies together.

“There's a yard. I'll let you get four dogs.” Arthur grinned and kissed his nose. “Maybe more.”

“Bribing me with animals? You'd think you'd be past this three years in.” Eames broke the contact, and looked around the kitchen some more. “Not to mention I haven't even gotten a fish from you.”

“Three years and an engagement in.” Arthur corrected tapping his ring with his index finger. “And we're not letting Ari plan the wedding.”

“We are.” Eames laughed. “We'll never hear the end of it if we don't.”

Arthur smiled and moved to look out on the yard. A small smile played on his lips when Eames came up behind him hugging him and kissing the back of his head. “I love this house Eames.”

“You're the one that doesn't want to be extravagant.” Eames gently reminded him. “It has six bedrooms and three full baths. It's basically a mansion.”

“It still feels like home.” Arthur stated like that was the final word on the matter.

“Arthur?”

“Humm?” He turned in his soon to be husband's arms, and smiled before kissing him softly.

“I'm really happy.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for teacher Eames.


End file.
